Wine casks, and particularly large wine casks, occasionally develop a problem in which the valve is displaced inwardly of the container in use. This often occurs after a cask has been in a refrigerator for a long period, thereby softening the cardboard surrounding the valve.
It is also sometimes difficult to restrain a cask on a table top while the valve is actuated since one hand must hold the glass to be filled while the other hand must be used to acutate the valve. This difficulty often results in the cask slipping inwardly of the table edge thereby resulting in inconvenient spillages.
While Australian Patent Application AU-A51077/85 overcomes the first mentioned problem, it does not overcome the second mentioned problem. Other cask clamping plates for use with wine cask coolers, for example as shown in Australian Registered Design 92558, also overcome the first mentioned problem but do not overcome the second mentioned problem.